clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Abel Villareal
Toddlerhood Abel lived with his mother, Elsa, and his father, Max in the Villareal household. He soon found out that his father had another child, daughter Lilith, from a previous relationship with Emma. She became a regular part of his life and the two quickly became the best of friends. Childhood Fun Abel grew up as a loving child , his friendship with Lilith growing as he got older. She eventually decided to spend Christmas with the Villareal family. During their Christmas dinner of grilled cheese, a fire broke out which killed his mother and destroyed a lot of the house. The damage was too great and he and his father moved to Oasis Springs to begin anew. Soon after, Max and Emma rekindled their relationship and both her and Lilith moved back into the house. Teen Days Abel aged up with PTSD due to witnessing his mothers death. He was also a master mixologist and a rebel who turned into an emotional conduit. He had his first real taste of heartbreak when he began talking to Lilith's best friend Fatima who was already seeing someone and only led him on. Emma became Abel's step-mother when his father proposed to her at Salma's restaurant and they got married on Valentine's Day. After his heartbreak with Fatima, Abel began talking to Evie Delgato, a love interest at one point and close friend. After the wedding, Abel ran away as he was struggling with his PTSD. At some point during the journey, he stopped at his mother's grave and left a memorial. Luckily, Abel's Friend, Erika, was there camping with her family. After meeting and talking to Abel, Erika told Lilith where his locations were. Ending up in the wilderness to find himself, Abel was found by Lilith. Unready to go home, they went on vacation to the jungle together in Selvadora. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Adulthood Overcoming his PTSD into adulthood, Abel got an emotional support dog named Laika. He also found what he wanted to do for a job, taking inspiration from his adventure to the jungle as a teenager and discovering that Archaeology was definitely the job for him. After hiring a dog walker for Vixy, Abel also meets a new love interest named Ashley Collins, the cousin of Asher Collins. Abel went on vacation with Ashley, Jamie and Lilith and Ashley became Abel's girlfriend. However, Abel got Ashley pregnant on their vacation to Selvadora. It was then revealed the baby's name was Phoenix and she was Abel's daughter. When Abel found out Ashley was pregnant with his child, she and their daughter Phoenix moved to his family home to help raise Phoenix. Abel instantly loved his daughter and was the one who looked after her more than Ashley. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, Abel was left to raise their on his own after Ashley abandoned them both. About two months afterwards, Ashley showed up at the Rockside Gourmet during his sister Lillith'shttp://clare-siobhan-sims-4.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith_Callery-Aiken-Villareal dinner with their parents to show them her new boyfriend, Jamie. She began to flirt and lead Abel on, and when he begged her to come back she refused. Abel is struggling to forget her. He currently is parenting his daughter Phoenix with the help of his family. Trivia * Abel is Clare's favorite sim in the series. *Abel is half Swedish and half Spanish. *Clare often jokes about how pretty Abel is. *Abel formerly had PTSD. *Abel is the first single dad in the series. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation